The present invention relates to a flashlight, and relates more particularly to such a flashlight which has self-provided power supply means.
Regular flashlights commonly use battery to provide the necessary working voltage. However, the continuous working time of a battery is short. If the battery power supply runs short, the flashlight becomes unworkable. Furthermore, waste battery will cause environmental pollutions if they are not properly disposed of.